


trust

by tchouli



Series: POI Drabbles [12]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Handcuffs, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 17:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17708294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tchouli/pseuds/tchouli





	trust

"You gotta trust, Shaw" something John had said to her once upon a time, kept running through her head as she waited impatiently for Root to return. She should have answered differently when Root asked "Do you trust me, Sweetie?" But Shaw had never really been able to deny Root anything especially when her eyes sparkled and she smiled that radiant smile and they were tangled together in bed. So of course she had said "Yes". And with that one word, she now found herself naked, handcuffed to her own bed and hungry waiting for Root to return with breakfast.


End file.
